


Long Lost Lover

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little One shot about what might have happened In Series 1 Episode 2 if Guy and Robin where lovers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Lost Lover

Long Lost Lover 

 

'You secretly enjoyed that didn't you' Robin jeered as Guy gently untied the ropes around Robins tender wrists, after pulling them away from the guards and into one of the rooms in the castle.  
There was a silence between them in till Guy eventually spoke,  
'You're back' Guy growled looking angry

'As you can see' Robin joked pulling his hands free of the rope, and then wiping the smile of his face when he saw the look Guy was giving him.  
'You haven't come to see me' Guy said looking into Robins eyes sternly.

'I've been a pit pre-occupied' Robin said and looked around the small room there where in inside the castle 'You weren't waiting for me, where we agreed' Robin said being completely serious now and looking hurt.

'Times change' Guy said looking to the ground.  
'As I can see, What happened Guy?' Robin asked which brought Guy to raise his head and look at Robin once more.  
'Like I said times change, it was either this (he looked down at his body covered in leather and then looked around the room) or I would not be standing here, I would have been killed a long time ago' Guy admitted ashamed for sinking so low. 

'Really, Its really that bad?' Robin asked  
Guy nodded his head 

There was a silence.

'I missed you, really missed you' Robin said breaking the silence, he stood on his tiptoes so he could fling his arms around Guys neck and bury himself in his arms.  
Guy rubbed Robins back and brought his head down so he could kiss his long lost lover. 

The kiss was slow as first and then turned needy. Robin held Guys head whilst he sucked his lips, enjoying his taste, he never thought he'd taste again. Guys hands travelled down Robins body in till they rested on his ass, pulling Robins small body even closer to his own, feeling there clothed erections rub against each other, causing them both to moan.  
They could not get enough of each other, after all being celibate for 5 years was going to have this affect on any red blooded man. 

Robin was the first to pull away.  
'I need you Guy' Robin whimpered still standing incredibly close to his lover, shivering slightly when Guy removed a hand from his ass, took of his leather glove and brought it to Robins face, slowly caressing his cheek.  
Robin let himself sigh when he felt Guys warm hand on his face.

'Not here, its to risky... The first thing we need to concentrate on is getting you out of here before the sheriff can do any damage... and then....after dark come to Lockley, I'll be waiting' Guy said pulling Robin into one last hard kiss before stepping back leaving them both unsatisfied.  
Guy lead Robin to a secret tunnel that went right underneath the castle walls and came out outside the main gate (which nobody except himself and the sheriff knew about...) and giving him a peck on the check before pushing him into the tunnel. 

*****************************

After many insults from the sheriff about once again loosing Robin Hood, Guy angrily got on his horse and rode back to Lockley. He smiled when he saw the sunset, soon his long lost lover would return to him he thought as he rode in to his village.

After a quite supper he had send all the servants home and finally had the manor to himself. He burned out all the candles downstairs leaving the lower level in complete darkness, he then climbed the stairs two at a time and closed the door of his chamber, Formally Robin's. That made him smile, He supposed they could call it their bed chamber after tonight.  
Guy walked around the room setting up and lighting a handful of candles and stripped off his clothes leaving him completely naked. He got into the bed and let the sheets cover his skin. and then he waited.

His heart dropped when he looked out of the small window seeing that it was dark now and well past the time they had agreed. He began to feel a feeling of dread in the bottom of his chest. 'What if Robin was not coming?, what if he had changed his mind?'  
After some time Robin finally climbed through the open window causing Guy to almost jump out of his skin.  
'Shit Robin' Guy cried startled silently thanking himself for sending the servants home.  
'Sorry... I could not get away... I had to make some excuse about wanting to visit Lockley on my own, so none of the gang would follow me' Robin said apologetically  
He adjusted himself and then closed the window and pulled the fabric across it. He proceeded to walk over to the side of the bed in which Guy lay and sat down on the edge. He reached out slowly and placed his small hand in Guy's large warm one. He shivered when there skin touched. 

'Are you cold?' Guy asked concerned.. 'maybe he should have lit a fire' he thought  
'No' Robin said quickly 'Its just I can't quite believe I am here with you' He whispered suddenly feeling quite vulnerable.  
Guy leant up on his arms and placed a small kiss on Robins sweet lips  
'Come' he whispered.  
Robin was silence as he stripped himself of his clothes. He waited at the side of the bed naked in till Guy opened the sheets and let Robin climb in.  
Robin lay on his back on one side of the bed and let Guy climb on top of him, resting one of his legs between Robins thighs and wrapping his arms around Robins head. 

Guy began kissing Robins lips, moving down his neck and across his chest, sucking each little nipple into his mouth, before continuing his journey. Robin whimpered as he felt Guys strong hands holding his stomach and his wet lips licking and nibbling all the skin he could find.  
Robin moaned when Guy softly grazed his crotch with his lips and moved to the insides of his thighs, slowly dragging his tongue down the pale skin. 

'Guy!' Robin swallowed, suddenly struggling to breath with all of Guys ministrations. Once reaching the bottom of Robin's body Guy pulled himself back up so he could kiss his lips. There beards rubbing together, that was certainly going to leave them with stubble rash in the morning but neither of them cared.

Guy coated his two fingers in his own saliva and moved his body so that he was now on the side of Robins, there feet still tangled up and the end.  
he watched his lover as he slowly pushed those fingers inside Robin's extremely tight hole, causing Robin to suddenly buck into Guy as the sensation of Guys fingers brushing up against his inner walls became overwhelming. Tears started to stream down his face as Guy continued to open him up, getting him ready for the large size of his cock. 

and proceeded to push them inside Robins tight hole, Robin bucked up into Guy as the sensation was overwhelming, tears streamed down his face as Guy pushed his fingers in and out opening him.

'Guy, Guy' Robin sobbed, causing Guy to look up (previously looking at his fingers)  
Guy looked up and saw the tears wetting Robins face  
'Robin, What's Wrong? he asked, gently removing his fingers and pulling himself up the small frame of his lover underneath him. He placed his large hand on Robin's forehead whilst wiping his wet fingers on the sheets.  
'Tell me what's wrong' Guy tried again, but Robin was silent 'Did I hurt you?' he asked seriously wiping the tears up with his other hand.  
'No, no you could never hurt me' Robin told Guy as more tears fell. 'Then why the tears? Guy asked softly  
'I just haven't felt like this in such a long time, I'd forgotten how if felt... I promised myself I'd never forget what it was like being with you and I did' Robin whispered 'I missed you so much' he cried  
'Hey, Hey, shhhh' Guy whispered kissing Robins lips. Robin looked up into Guys beautiful icy blue eyes what where now full of worry for his younger lover. 'I'm here now, I've got you.. I'll never leave you again' Guy soothed stroking his hand through Robin's hair, silently thanking the lord he wasn't crying because Guy had hurt him, he never wanted to be the one to inflict any type of pain to his boy, not intentionally anyway (even though deep down he knew he had at one point in his life) Guy ran his finger down the wicked scar on Robin side, not asking him about it but cursing himself for causing it. Guy once again kissed Robin softly, whilst wiping up the tears. 

'Guy I need you' Robin whispered  
Guy made quick work of opening Robin up again, letting Robin moan loudly at the invasion and groan at the loss.  
He had wanted this to be slow but now realising they both needed this to much for it to be a leisurely fuck.  
Guy slowly pushed the head of his thick cock inside Robin's tight channel once he had finished opening his lover up, causing Robin to cry out and squeezed Guys hand that was now tightly woven into his.  
Guy pushed himself fully inside Robin and moaned himself.  
His body completely covering Robins. One of the great things about there height difference was that Guy could easily kiss Robin whilst fucking him, winding his arms around the back of Robin's head and pulling it up so he could kiss him soundly.  
'Baby; Guy whispered, Which surprised Robin, he had never heard Guy use such terms let alone with him, This was obviously part of the change in the man before him and Robin defiantly like this part. 

Guy began to thrust in and out, faster and faster, both of the men moaning into each others mouth.  
It had gone from being a quick, lust filled fuck to a sweet bout of love making.

'Guy, Guy, Guy' Robin chanted as he began to shake, Guy sensing that Robin was about to come, as he always used to Chant Guys name as his orgasm took over his body.  
'Come for me baby' Guy whispered into his ear, causing Robin to shout Guys name once more as he spilled his seed in-between there hard bodies.  
Guy came shortly afterwards, spilling his hot cum inside his tight lover. 

After coming down from there high, Guy noticed tears once more. He gently pulled out and rolled onto his back letting Robin cuddle into his side.  
'I Love you' Robin whispered into the side of Guy's chest as he wrapped his arms around Guys stomach. Guy smiled to himself and wrapped his own arms around Robins body pulling him In close.  
Guy Hesitated  
'I Love you too' he whispered back and kissed Robin's forehead.  
He squeezed Robin's waist and pulled the covers over them and settled in for the night, hoping there would be many a night like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Guy / Robin or anything else all rights go to BBC


End file.
